Under the conventional evolved Multimedia Broadcast Multicast Service (eMBMS) architecture, a base station broadcasts messages to multiple mobile stations within the communication coverage thereof mainly via a single bearer so that the mobile stations can receive the relevant messages. However, no satisfactory data re-transmission mechanism is available in the eMBMS architecture. Thus, if any mobile station misses part of the broadcasted messages, then it can only continue to receive the subsequent messages but cannot re-acquire the message previously missed.
Accordingly, if the mobile station needs to further use the Single Cell Point to multi-points network system (SC-PTM) service under the eMBMS architecture to transmit messages and a high reliability is required in the message transmission, the mobile station will be unable to obtain the relevant information efficiently and correctly because of the unavailability of a satisfactory data re-transmission mechanism in the eMBMS architecture.
Accordingly, an urgent need exists in the art to make improvement on the drawbacks of the aforesaid conventional eMBMS technology so that the mobile station can obtain the messages multicasted by the base station more efficiently and correctly with the SC-PTM service.